Old Kai
|Race = Shinjin/Witch hybrid |Date of birth = c. 75 Million Before Age |Date of death = May 8th, Age 774 (revived) |Address = Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation = Supreme Kai |Allegiance = Z Fighters Time PatrolDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |FamConnect = Future Old Kai (alternate timeline counterpart) Eastern Supreme Kai from 15 generations prior (fusee) Old Witch (fusee) Supreme Kai (descendant) Gohan (student) Future Warrior (student) Zeno (Superior)Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC }} Old Kai (老界王神, Rō Kaiōshin) is a deity from the fifteenth generation of Kai. Appearance Personality Old Kai's personality and demeanor are very lecherous and self-centered, but with the capability to make a sacrifice at the right time if the need arises, very similar to Master Roshi. He has a very perverted mind and loves Dirty Magazines; as a matter of fact, one of Goku's first bribes to him was loaning him some of Master Roshi's "Girlie Magazines", much to Gohan and Supreme Kai's chagrin. It is shown during the Majin Buu Saga when Goku bribes him to find out a power that he is boasting about, but Old Kai says he can use his vision to see girls play beach volleyball (in the original manga, he simply states he can watch them strip if he needs to). He eventually accepts the offer to be able to kiss an Earth woman; in the original manga, it is pornography of one, and in the Japanese dub of the anime, it is to grope Bulma's breasts, much like Master Roshi wanted to multiple times throughout Dragon Ball and DBZ. He is also somewhat childish at times, as he throws a tantrum because he "can't see all the action" inside Buu, and also throwing a tantrum when he learned that the Namekian Dragon Balls had been altered, while also reading comedy comics while powering up Gohan and stating that he can not think on an empty stomach. He also falls asleep at inappropriate times, once during Gohan's power up. Despite these tendencies, he can be considered to be one of the wisest characters in the series as he has frequently displays knowledge that no other Kai has shown, including the Potara Fusion, the fact that Super Buu follows Goten and Trunks into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and the knowledge of Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball GT. Old Kai has the power to raise a being's ability to more than their normal limits and beyond what anybody else can unlock, including Grand Elder Guru. This was gained from fusing with the Old Witch. He often boasts and calls it his "menacing capacities". The ritual begins with him slowly pacing around the participant for five hours making brief shouts. During that time the participant has to stand patiently. Afterwards, they both sit facing each other for twenty hours, a process that may take longer should the participant's potential be that much higher. During this time the participant must be still, but Old Kai is able to do things such as read, which further frustrates Gohan. He also has other powers like the ability to create objects out of nothing, a power common in the series, and the ability to view things in any world at any time (although for some reason, he is entirely unaware of the Dragon Balls' existence on Earth though he knows all about Majin Buu's reign of terror on the planet). Biography Background In the past, the Old Kai visited Zeno three times as serving Supreme Kai. One day, an Old Witch snuck up on the Former Supreme Kai while he was reading a comic book and took one of the Potara Earrings that he was wearing, leaving the Supreme Kai with a horrified expression as he knows about the abilities of the Potara Earrings. She put the earring on her ear which caused the two to fuse. This caused him to become an old wrinkly being with a personality befitting of the new form, as well as new magical powers. Once every 1,000 years, the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. During one of these meetings, held roughly 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling thing and a certain short-tempered, Beerus, sealed Old Kai away inside the Z Sword as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kais itself.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 According to Old Kai, the person who sealed him inside the sword was very powerful but not as powerful and bad as Majin Buu. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Supreme Kai and Kibito were looking for warriors they believed would be strong enough to defeat Majin Buu. They eventually ended up with Gohan and had him remove the Z-Sword from its stone encasement. Goku eventually showed up, and started to help Gohan train. To test the blade, Supreme Kai generated a cube of the strongest metal in the universe, Katchin, and gave it to Goku to throw. When Gohan hit the metal, the Z Sword broke in half, releasing Old Kai. After Old Kai expressed disappointment in Supreme Kai and Kibito for not breaking the sword's seal yet Gohan, a mortal, was able to break it, Goku tried to test Old Kai's power level by throwing a basic Ki Blast at him, with little enough power to deflect, and it instead knocked Old Kai down, resulting in Old Kai scolding Goku. Old Kai told them that he could bring out Gohan's latent abilities by doing an "essential ritual". After waiting for well over an entire day, Old Kai had finally unleashed Gohan's hidden potential. After Gohan lost to Super Buu, Old Kai revealed the method of Potara Fusion to Goku and gave him the Potara Earrings to fuse with Gohan, (though Goku would end up fusing with Vegeta, creating Vegito). He then gives up his life to Goku so he can return to Earth to fuse with Gohan and defeat Buu. When they decided to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore Earth and revive everyone, Old Kai refused to use them, as he claims that they would disrupt the balance of nature. However, he went along with it when Goku reminded him of his deal regarding his groping/gaining nude pictures of/going on a date with a human woman, with Goku inadvertently admitting in front of Vegeta that the woman in question was Bulma. When Super Buu reverted to Kid Buu, Old Kai went to Namek with Dende and Kibito Kai, where he and the others used the Namekian Dragon Balls to help Goku and Vegeta defeat Kid Buu. Old Kai was brought back to life by the wish made to Porunga to revive everyone who died after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and so his halo disappeared after the wish was made. Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Buu's defeat, Old Kai, along with Kibito Kai, is on Earth at Mr. Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel in celebration of defeating Buu. The celebration is interrupted by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Four years after the battle with Majin Buu, Old Kai is with Kibito Kai when they and King Kai are telepathically discussing the awakening of the God of Destruction Beerus. They appear again after Goku's battle against Beerus and comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Sometime after Kid Buu's death, Old Kai and Kibito Kai notice a planet's disappeared and wonder what's to come of the universe. While the two were having tea, Old Kai senses that another planet has disappeared and tells Kibito Kai that the God of Destruction Beerus has been awoken and that the universe is in serious trouble. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga After the fight with Goku and Beerus, Old Kai and Kibito Kai are wondering about the recent mysterious disappearance of some planets, as if they disappeared by magic. When Old Kai suddenly gets distracted, Kibito Kai assumes he is using his divine sight to peep on women or something equally perverted, but he turns out to instead be watching two horned beetles wrestle. Universe 6 Saga Old Kai attends the tournament on the Nameless Planet with Supreme Kai and Kibito to spectate the battles between the members of Beerus' and Champa's teams. When the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 wonders if Old Kai knows Goku, Old Kai says it's a long story. Old Kai is a bystander and so he sits with the other gods. The first match is between Goku and Universe 6's fighter Botamo. While Goku is fighting Botamo, the Universe 6 Supreme Kai thinks that Botamo has the advantage over Goku but Old Kai doesn't think so. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Old Kai plays a prominent part towards the middle of the Baby Saga: he helps Goku's tail grow back to help him fight Baby, which later allows Goku to ascend and transform into Super Saiyan 4. For some reason, he knew about the Super Saiyan 4 form, indicating that there were Super Saiyan 4s before Goku's time. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, he and Kibito Kai explain to the Z Fighters how the Shadow Dragons were born from the negative energy that was stored in the Dragon Balls, after years of overusing the balls to grant wishes thus proving Old Kai's previous warnings about using the Dragon Balls upsetting the nature order correct. As the GT series comes to a close, both he and Kibito Kai watch Goku defeat all of the Shadow Dragons and restore the natural order of the universe. Shadow Dragon Saga Before the Shadow Dragons are born, Old Kai gives an ultimatum to Goku that the Dragon Balls they are using are very dangerous and have the potential to destroy the whole universe. Since he does not provide an explanation, Goku and others assume that he is simply being prudish, and proceed to use the balls without heeding his warning. Later, with the birth of the Shadow Dragons, especially Syn Shenron, the Z warriors are able to understand what Old Kai had feared. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense ki. *'Unlock Ability' – Old Kai's most powerful technique. After a long and even bizarre ritual (whose length depend of how much power the person in question has to be unlocked), Old Kai is capable of bringing out the full potential of any person that he wants. *'Life Transfusion' – Old Kai can exchange his life for the life of a dead person, bringing them back to life and killing Old Kai. Since he was already quite old (having just one last millennium of life, which is an extreme sign of aging considering that his kind can live well over 75 million years), Old Kai decided to sacrifice his life to revive Goku so that he could fuse with Gohan after Super Buu absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. Old Kai collapsed for a moment, but since he was already in the Other World, he woke up again in a comical fashion and merely gained a halo. *'Magic Materialization' – Old Kai conjured a Crystal Ball to see what was happening on Earth. *'Divination' – Through his Crystal Ball, Old Kai is able to see whatever he wants across space and time. He used this ability to voice his wisdom and concern over the Z Fighters' fight against Super Buu and Kid Buu, though this ability was temporarily blocked when Buu literally goes inside of his head, much to Old Kai's chagrin. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it is shown that like Fortuneteller Baba, he is also capable of telling a person's fortune via this technique as well, as he will use it to tell the Future Warrior's fortune. **'Far-Seeing ArtsDaizenshuu 7, 1996' – Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happens in the lower realms. He also claimed that he can use this ability to observe Earthly women playing volleyball on the beach when refusing Goku's bribe of some of Master Roshi's girlie magazines, to Supreme Kai's disgust. *'Fission' - Old Kai can separate a person from their ego or their "bad vibes" and personify them, allowing them to literally defeat their bad natures. Old Kai uses this technique in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse to give the Future Warrior more power for their unlock potential ritual and to help the Future Warrior defeat the growing darkness hidden deep within themself. Voice actors *Japanese: Reizō Nomoto (DBZ), Isamu Tanonaka (Budokai 3), Ryōichi Tanaka (Ultimate Tenkaichi, Battle of Gods, DBS) *Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation dub: Kent Williams *Blue Water dub: Steve Olson *Spanish Dub: Alberto Hidalgo *Latin America Dub: Enrique Mederos (†), Ernesto Lezama (Battle of Gods) *Portuguese Dub (Brazil): Cassius Romero; Cézar Marchetti (young) *Hungarian Dub: György Vizy (DBZ); Endre Botár (GT) *Catalan Dub: Joaquim Sota Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (full 3D model) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' ;Dragon Ball: Xenoverse In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, Elder Kai decides to visit the Time Nest in Age 850 and is surprised to find the thriving metropolis of Toki Toki City near by as it did not exist during his previous visits to the Time Nest. He offers to take the Future Warrior as a student allowing the Warrior to take on Elder Kai as a Master. Unlike other Master's Elder Kai will not train the Warrior directly (due to Elder Kai not being a fighter). During the Warrior's second training mission "Defeat Yourself!", Elder Kai will create a doppelganger of the Future Warrior's Ego which the Warrior will face in battle. After defeating their Ego once, it will revive in Villainous Mode, forcing the Warrior to defeat it once again. After their Ego is defeated, Elder Kai will reveal that the Warrior had just defeated their own dark ambitious ego that was hidden deep within themself, thus helps the Warrior cleanse themself of their growing dark inner ambitions. At one point he will recall the many random and strange events that have occurred on Earth (the Saiyan baby Kakarrot landing on Earth, Kami's creation of the Dragon Balls, Future Bulma's Time Machine changing history, and Majin Buu being sealed away in the Sealed Ball) and muses how those events have made Earth a key planet in determining the fate of the universe, and how fate can be both interesting and cruel. He will also lecherously ask the Future Warrior the number of female Time Patrollers, while insisting he asked only out of curiosity and in the name of research. If a Female Future Warrior talks to him while wearing Kid Chi-Chi's Clothes (the Bikini Armor Chi-Chi wore as a young girl), he will be very pleased to see the Warrior wearing it (due to his lechery) and call them a master pleaser. If the Warrior talks to them wearing Supreme Kai Clothes, he will ask if they want to become a Supreme Kai too, only to inform the Warrior that only a select few are able to become Supreme Kai and says that being strong isn't enough to become one, before telling the Warrior to focus on what they do best. If the Warrior talks to him wearing Gogeta's Clothes, he will recognize them as being Metamoran garb produced by Fusion. He wonder why the Metamoran's pose in such a silly way to fuse themselves and says if one is going to pose to fuse then it should be done in style. He will also use his Old Kai's Unlock Ability ritual to unlock the Warrior's potential allow the Warrior to use the Unlock Potential transformation Ultimate Skill which is accessible to all races. In addition to the Unlock Potential skill, completing Elder Kai's training will unlock the Emote Elder Kai's dance, based upon the dance he used at the beginning of the ritual. In the game, he is referred to as Elder Kai. Trivia *Despite being dead, Old Kai was able to leave Other World and travel to the world of the living without the help of Fortuneteller Baba. It is possible that his prestigious position in the universe allowed certain privileges to make this possible, or it could be the witch he fused with having the same powers as Baba. *There is a scene where the crystal ball malfunctions and Old Kai says "They don't make crystal balls like they used to." Kibito Kai says "But I made that one myself!" Old Kai was the one who made the crystal ball, not Kibito Kai/Supreme Kai. *When powering up Gohan, Old Kai reads a comic book. At times he is shown flipping the pages from right to left, implying the book is written in Japanese order like manga. However, at other times he is shown flipping the pages left to right. This could be explained by the comic having panels which hold his attention, giving him the desire to turn back to them occasionally. *Old Kai's wisdom has assisted in the creation of three of the series' most powerful transformations: Ultimate Gohan, Vegito and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. *Before he merged with the witch, Old Kai looked nearly identical to the Eastern Supreme Kai, except his skin and hair were violet rather than purple. *Old Kai knew of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, and even called it by name after Goku transformed, yet he did not seem to know why Goku's power level did not increase at all before transforming. Also, in the Kid Buu Saga, he did not suggest the transformation as a means to beat Buu. *In Dragon Ball Z episode 273 "The Innards Of Buu", Old Kai says that he has trouble digesting Mexican foods, though like the countries mentioned in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Mexico does not exist in the Dragon World. *He is the second Kai to experience death during the series, after King Kai (at least on-screen, because the other Supreme Kai's were killed off by Buu long before). *Old Kai and Master Roshi have very similar qualities; both are incredibly old (even for the Kaioshin's race), both are extremely perverted and both have great wisdom for their students. Goku even noted the similarity once when he made a deal with Old Kai to have him unlock his son's full potential. *In Dragon Ball GT, during the Shadow Dragons Saga, in episode 61, Old Kai can be heard listening to the original FUNimation Dragon Ball GT opening theme song, and singing along. In other non-American versions, he listens to Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Elder Kai is shown to really like Kid Chi-Chi's Clothes (due to its skimpy bikini style armor) if a Female Future Warrior (as it can only be worn by females) talks to him while wearing it. Ironically, he often gives the Future Warrior pieces of that outfit as random gifts. Gallery See also *Old Kai (Collectibles) References pt-br:Rou Kaiohshin Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Fusion Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Time Patrol